Trócaire
by Xavierre
Summary: Pengingkaran janji Aomine dulu membuat Kise berubah. Bersama Kagami, mantan kekasih Aomine itu menjadi kriminal yang paling diburu. Aomine, dibantu Kuroko, berusaha menangkap mereka dan mengembalikan Kise seperti semula. Kise yang ia tahu tetap mencintainya. Crime. Gore. AoKise & KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

Tokyo. Kalian mengenalnya sebagai ibu kota Jepang. Kota besar itu kini tengah diguyur hujan deras. Orang-orang berlalulalang di bahu jalan. Sebagian besar dari mereka baru pulang bekerja. Wajah mereka tampak kusut dan lelah.

Seorang lelaki bermantel coklat muda berhenti di depan sebuah toko emas. Iris madunya tampak samar di balik helai-helai emas. Bibirnya bergerak kecil. "Ah! Aku menemukannya, Kagami_cchi_."

[.:.]

Aomine Daiki sedang menenggak cairan hangat berwarna gelap. Tangannya meletakkan cangkir yang dipegangnya ke tempat semula. Aomine menghela napas. Ia membaca ulang kertas yang diberikan atasannya. "Oi, Tetsu, bosan _nih_," ujar Aomine pada seseorang yang berada tak jauh darinya. Kuroko Tetsuya, yang dipanggil, justru tak memberi respon yang berarti. Ia masih membaca kasus-kasus yang belum terselesaikan oleh pihak kepolisian.

Sedetik sebelum Aomine hendak mencibir, _walkie talkie_ miliknya berbunyi. "Segera berangkat ke toko emas di sebelah utara stasiun kereta," ucap suara di seberang sana. Tak lama sambungan terputus. "Sekarang Aomine_-kun_ tidak bosan lagi?" tanya Kuroko yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah seringai oleh Aomine. Kedua lelaki itu segera naik ke mobil kepolisian dan melaju kencang.

[.:.]

Aomine membanting setirnya kasar. Ia menarik rem tangan dengan cepat kemudian meninggalkan mobilnya gegabah. Mobilnya tak mungkin hilang, karena ada banyak polisi yang berdiri di luar toko. Kuroko sendiri mempersiapkan pistolnya, dan menyusul Aomine yang mulai memasuki toko emas itu.

"Angkat tangan kalian!" perintah Aomine seraya mengeluarkan dua pistol yang dia bawa. Tidak semuanya berisi peluru. Pistol yang ada di tangan kanan Aomine berisi cairan bius. Mata biru gelapnya bergerak cepat, mencari sosok pencuri di gedung luas itu. Ah, itu dia, dua mantel coklat. Jari Aomine menarik pelatuk di kiri. Ia sengaja menembak jendela kaca di samping si pelaku untuk mengancamnya. _The Brown lagi_, pikirnya dalam hati.

Tak memedulikan suara nyaring pecahnya kaca, salah satu dari pencuri itu memanjat jendela besar yang ada dinding timur gedung. Sedangkan yang satu masih menarik perhiasan-perhiasan dari tempatnya dengan cekatan. Aomine menggeram kecil, ia melepaskan sebuah peluru pada etalase kaca yang tengah dijarah oleh pencuri itu. "Ah, itu hampir mengenai tanganku, Paman Polisi," ledek si pencuri dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat.

Kuroko sendiri tengah mengatur posisi, ia menembak jendela yang tengah dipanjat pencuri yang satu. Tembakan Kuroko menembus teralis besi rapuh yang tengah ditapak pencuri itu. Kaki besarnya hampir tergelincir ke bawah. Beruntung ia dengan cekatan meraih batang teralis berikutnya. Tangannya berdarah terkena serpihan kaca jendela yang pecah. Ia mengerang pelan. Dahi Kuroko berkerut kesal karena dia tak kunjung menyerah.

"Bodoh! Cepat naik, Kuning!" teriak si pemanjat dengan suara setengah beratnya.

"Sabar, Merah_cchi_!" sahut si 'Kuning'. Aomine berlari mengejar 'Kuning' sambil melepas pelurunya berkali-kali. Si 'Kuning' sendiri berlari menghindar cepat dengan langkah lebar.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'Merah_cchi_'? Nama panggilan yang tolol!" seru 'Merah' kesal. Tangan 'Kuning' meraih uluran 'Merah' dengan mantap. Aomine mencengkram kaki 'Kuning' yang bergelantungan.

"Jangan kabur, Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga!" teriak Aomine. Ia menatap mata sewarna madu Kise dengan nyalang. Kise tak tinggal diam, ia melepas peluru dari pistolnya ke arah Aomine. Polisi berkulit gelap itu menghindar ke samping. Tak disangka-sangka, kedua pencuri itu memanjat teralis jendela dengan cepat dan melompat keluar.

"Sial! Tetsu, kejar mereka!" seru Aomine. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Baik."

Aomine menghembuskan napas berat. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Kise..." lirihnya. Matanya terasa panas mengingat kejadian itu. Dan dada Aomine terasa sesak. Benar jika orang berkata ini salahnya. Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Sekarang bukanlah waktunya memikirkan masa lalu. Sekarang ia harus memperbaiknya sebagaimana ia telah merusaknya. Lelaki itu kemudian menyusul temannya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Mereka lolos. Sewaktu mereka turun, mereka melempar bom asap sehingga polisi lain tidak mampu mendapatkannya," terang Kuroko sambil mengisi pelurunya.

"Argh, kenapa mereka susah sekali ditangkap? Merepotkan!"

"Itu karena Aomine_-kun_ menghindar saat ditembak. Mereka jadi punya kesempatan untuk keluar," kata Kuroko.

"Jadi aku harus diam dan mati di tempat, begitu maumu?"

"... Ya."

"Kau kejam, Tetsu!" ucap Aomine sambil memukul bahu temannya. Kuroko tertawa pelan.

"Kita bisa menangkapnya di kesempatan lain. Aku yakin kita menang." Kuroko tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu.

[.:.]

"Berapa hasil yang kita dapat, Kise?" tanya Kagami pada temannya. Kise menoleh kepada Kagami yang baru selesai mandi itu.

"Satu juta yen. Fantastis bukan?" jawab Kise bangga.

"Cukup setimpal. Tanganku berdarah gara-gara itu," erang Kagami kesal. Ia menatap tangannya yang terasa perih. "Ini semua gara-gara si polisi pendek itu. Aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar seorang polisi. Wajahnya saja mirip anak bayi, cih," umpat Kagami.

"Kenapa perumpamaannya harus anak bayi? Oh, apa karena anak bayi itu imut? Jadi polisi tadi itu imut? Apakah Kagami_cchi_ yang jelek ini sedang jatuh cinta?" goda Kise yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diamlah dan segera mandi! Baumu seperti kotoran kuda," ujar Kagami kesal.

"Itu menyakitkan, Kagami_cchi_!" pekik pemuda berambut kuning itu. Ia terisak pelan.

"Berisik! Besok kita akan berpindah tempat, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu," kata Kagami serius. Kise mengangguk patuh.

"Mengerti!"

[.:.]

"Aomine_-kun_, sekarang aku mengerti pola bergeraknya _The Brown_," ujar Kuroko. Wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan. Sebenarnya Aomine malas sekali berpikir di pagi hari seperti ini. Matanya saja terasa berat. Dia juga merasa terbebani atas kejadian di toko emas kemarin malam.

Tetapi karena Kuroko tampak amat senang, baiklah, dia akan mendengarkannya.

"_The Brown_ dikenal sebagai pencuri sekaligus pembunuh bukan? Mereka beranggotakan dua orang, Kise Ryouta dan Kagami Taiga. Identitas mereka berdua sudah diketahui pihak kepolisian. Yang membuat mereka susah ditangkap adalah karena pola hidup mereka yang nomaden serta strategi yang licik dan senjata yang memadai," ujar Kuroko serius.

Aomine mengangguk. "Lalu?"

"Sebenarnya pola nomaden mereka bisa terbaca. Biasanya mereka baru akan berpindah setelah melakukan pencurian. Mereka hidup hanya dari barang curian. Dan setelah berpindah, mereka dengan segera berubah profesi menjadi pembunuh."

Aomine mengerjap. "Benar juga. Lalu bagaimana cara menangkap mereka jika mereka selalu bergerak cepat dan berpindah-pindah?" kata Aomine. Alisnya bertautan.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Jika Aomine_-kun_ mau, kita bisa mengikuti mereka dan mengepung mereka di tempat kediamannya," saran Kuroko.

"Tapi kepindahan mereka tidak bisa diramalkan, Tetsu."

"Memang. Tapi siapa yang tahu hasilnya kalau belum dicoba?"

Aomine tersenyum. "Kau benar."

"Kita harus berhati-hati, Aomine_-kun_. Kise memiliki banyak trik yang mungkin tidak kita duga. Ditambah kekuatan fisik serta senjata-senjata dari Kagami, kurasa ini tidak mudah."

[.:.]

A/N: Permulaan saja ._. Ya, ini pendek. Saya sangat bingung harus lanjut seperti apa lagi. Ya sudah, putus sampai di sini dulu. Maaf kalau sangat mengecewakan. Baiklah, saran, kritik, apa pun diterima.

TERIMA KASIH!


	2. Chapter 2

hanashinjiteru:

Benarkah? Hahahaha. I-Iya, orz. Aku tahu itu aneh -_-' Iya, sayangnya Kagami menyangkal o3o Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih banyak reviewnya! :) Dan maaf seandainya chapter ini mengecewakan .-.

anon-kun: Sungguh? Ini sudah update, maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sesuai bayangan(?). Terima kasih reviewnya!

shikitsu:

Masa seru? ._. Baguslah. Kalo panjang takutnya malah alurnya ngaco kasih pujiannya ouo Ini udah update, seandainya hasilnya mengecewakan, maaf ya u.u Terima kasih reviewnya!

Shaanon:

Hai juga :D Iya, chapter ini gore. Semoga lebih terasa lagi crime-nya. Oh iya, disclaimer, kenapa bisa lupa ya? Orz, maafkan saya. Kali ini saya cantumin disclaimer-nya. Terima kasih review dan sarannya!

Hyorikazu: Remang-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaan! Hai! Hehehe. Rate M-nya bukan untuk keremangan, maaf ._. Tapi buat crime-nya :D Chapter ini ada gore, jangan dibaca kalau nggak kuat ._. Ini sudah lanjut. Hehe. Nggak kok, terima kasih reviewnya! Salam remang juga XD

[.:.]

**WARNING: GORE. Chara death.**

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-san

* * *

Kise mengamati layar televisi yang tengah menampilkan berita tentang _The Brown_ dan ulahnya di toko emas kemarin malam. Iris madu Kise terus berfokus pada foto ijazah SMAnya yang tengah dipajang stasiun televisi. Kise menggigit bibirnya. Foto itu membuat kejadian masa SMA berputar kembali di otaknya. Tentang semuanya, sekaligus tentang dia.

Aomine_cchi_.

Kise mematikan televisi dengan kasar. Ia menunduk, menutupi wajah dengan tangannya yang sangat halus untuk ukuran seorang kriminal. Ruangan yang tadinya sepi mulai diwarnai isakan samar dari mulutnya. Kise bisa mendengar suara tapakan kaki seseorang. Itu pasti Kagami.

"Oi, kenapa menangis? Lupakan Aomine_cchi_-mu itu sementara," ujar Kagami sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kise.

"Uhh?" gumam Kise pelan. Ia menghapus bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya serta mengusap hidungnya yang memerah.

"Kita harus menyusun pola nomaden baru," ujar Kagami. Keseriusan terpancar jelas di wajah tampan lelaki yang memiliki helai-helai sewarna darah tersebut.

"Pola barunya seperti apa?" tanya Kise dengan suara yang masih parau seusai menangis.

"Kita akan melakukan pembunuhan setelah ini. Kita tidak akan pindah. Kurasa polisi pasti sudah mulai mencoba membaca pola nomaden kita."

[.:.]

"Ah, itu dia, Kagami_cchi_. Cepat seret kemari," bisik Kise yang ada di sebuah ujung gang sempit.

Kagami menyeringai. Ia mulai keluar dari gang tersebut. Rambut palsu yang berwarna hitam legam cukup berhasil membantu penyamarannya. Kagami juga mengenakan lensa hitam serta kacamata yang membuatnya sangat berbeda. Ada sebuah tahi lalat palsu yang digambar Kise di bawah mulutnya.

_Ah, itu dia, rambut merah jambu_, batin Kagami. Ia menghadang seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang. Wanita itu mengerjapkan mata besarnya. "Ah, maaf, apakah Anda tahu jalan ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah?" tanya Kagami sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Momoi Satsuki, si rambut merah jambu, mengangguk ramah, membalikkan badan kemudian menunjuk jalan. Ia menjawab.

"Tentu saja! Anda orang baru, ya? Dari sini, kau tinggal berjalan ke sana, lalu belok ke kanan, dan―"

Ucapan Momoi terputus ketika Kagami memukul tengkuknya dari belakang. Wanita itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Sebuah seringai terpahat di bibir Kagami. Ia menyeret tubuh Momoi dan melemparnya ke arah Kise. "Hei, aku dapat dia," kata Kagami.

"Terima kasih, Kagami_cchi_. Tolong awasi keadaan sekitar," ujar Kise yang mulai mengeluarkan batangan baja yang berkilat ditimpa cahaya lampu remang.

"Tentu," jawab Kagami. Ia keluar dari gang itu, kembali bersandar di tembok yang sudutnya mulai ditumbuhi lumut. Mata Kagami dengan jeli mengawasi keadaan jalan yang memang sepi di malam hari.

"Hai, Momoi_cchi_. Lama tak jumpa," sapa Kise dengan suara manisnya. Ia menempelkan pisaunya ke pipi Momoi dan menekannya perlahan. Darah mengalir pelan dari luka yang diciptakan Kise.

"Bagaimana keadaan Aomine_cchi_? Kau pasti tetap berada di dekatnya serta memperhatikannya dengan baik, bukan? Seperti dulu," desis lelaki itu di telinga Momoi. Kise membersihkan pisaunya dengan menggunakan jaket Momoi.

"Ah, maaf! Jaketmu sobek karena pisauku," ucap Kise. Air mukanya seolah berkata bahwa ia menyesal.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana kalau kamu yang sobek? Seperti ini."

Kise mengangkat pisaunya tinggi-tinggi, lelaki itu dengan cepat menghantamkan lempeng baja itu pada Momoi dan mengoyaknya dengan kasar. Badan Momoi menggelinjang pelan sebagai reaksi alami tubuhnya. Kedua kelopak matanya tetap tertutup rapat bak tertidur nyenyak walaupun rintihan pedih keluar dari mulutnya. "Mengertikah kau tentang perasaanku?"

Sebuah titik kristal cair meluncur dari mata coklat lembut Kise. "Tidak, kau tidak mengerti," lirihnya. Kise menatap nanar pada wajah Momoi yang bercipratan darah. Sekali lagi, Kise mengoyak lebar tubuhnya dengan pisau yang masih menancap di perut wanita bersurai merah jambu tersebut. Membiarkan sebagian organ pencernaannya terburai begitu saja.

Kise menarik pisaunya. Ia memotong tubuh perempuan itu. Menciptakan beberapa celah supaya tangannya dapat masuk. Tangan Kise dengan tanpa jijik meraih jantung Momoi. "Dan tidak akan pernah mengerti," kata Kise sambil memutus pembuluh darah pusat yang terhubung dengan jantungnya.

"Ini, jantungmu. Kukembalikan," kata Kise yang kemudian meletakkan organ itu di tangan Momoi sendiri. Kise berdiri, mencuci tangannya dengan kran yang ada di dinding gang itu. Entah siapa yang mau membangun kran tersebut, yang jelas, hal itu sangat membantu Kise.

Setelah membasuh tangannya dari noda darah, Kise mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik dari saku jaketnya dan menuangkan cairan itu ke tangannya.

"Bagaimana, Kise?" tanya Kagami pada temannya itu.

"Dia mati. Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku membunuh orang langsung dengan tanganku. Bahkan aku menyentuh organnya," cerita Kise. Ia memandangi tagannya tidak percaya. Sebenarnya dia jijik melakukan hal ini. Tetapi sesuatu memberanikannya untuk melakukannya. Dendam.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" ucap Kagami. Matanya menatap Kise yang tengah melepas mantel coklat yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalu." Kise membuang mantelnya.

[.:.]

Derap kaki terdengar jelas di sebuah jalan sepi. Tarikan napas lelah mengalir dari mulut pria-pria berseragam polisi itu. "Kita terlambat," ujar Kuroko dengan mata yang membulat.

Aomine menyipitkan matanya, memandang sosok merah muda yang tergeletak kaku di atas tanah. "I-Itu... Bukankah itu Satsuki? Satsuki!" seru Aomine tanpa peduli bahwa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Aomine berlari ke arah sebuah jenazah yang terkapar dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Lututnya terasa lemas.

"Satsuki..." Aomine memanggil nama wanita yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil. Matanya menatap sendu pada buraian organ pencernaan Momoi. Dengan gemetar, Aomine menyentuhnya.

"Tidak, Satsuki, kau belum mati," lirih Aomine. Kuroko yang berada di belakangnya hanya diam.

Mata kelam Aomine teralih pada segumpal otot yang ada di atas tangan Momoi. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata Aomine. Satu per satu, butiran cair itu berjatuhan, menimpa wajah cantik seorang Momoi Satsuki. "Kise," geram Aomine. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Aku akan menangkapmu, peduli setan!"

"Aomine_-kun_."

Suara lembut Kuroko merasuki indra pendengaran Aomine. "Sedendam apakah Kise kepada Momoi_-san_? Apakah mereka punya hubungan yang tidak baik di masa lalu?" tanya Kuroko dengan hati-hati. Ia mengerti Aomine sedang tidak stabil. Tetapi ia penasaran.

"Kise adalah orang yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya. Hal itu membuatnya tidak pernah meluapkan kemarahannya. Kise benci dengan Momoi sejak dulu. Aku tahu itu."

"Mengapa Kise benci dengan Momoi_-san_?"

"Aku. Karena aku. Dan karena kau."

Kuroko tersentak kaget. "A-Aku?" Alisnya bertautan dengan pikiran rumit yang melekat di otaknya.

"Kise pernah bercerita bahwa dia pernah memiliki seorang teman yang baik. Temannya itu selalu mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Tetapi Kise tidak pernah memberitahu namanya kepada orang itu, entah dengan alasan apa. Dan aku baru sada bahwa teman yang dia maksud itu adalah kau."

Kuroko terdiam, berusaha mendengarkan cerita Aomine lebih lanjut. Memang benar, sewaktu SMA dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang amat ceria, persis dengan apa yang diceritakan Aomine. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa pemuda itu adalah Kise Ryouta.

"Satsuki menyukaimu. Ia sering melihat kau di Maji. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara aku dan Satsuki."

Aomine meneruskan ceritanya,"Kise menganggapnya seorang pengkhianat, dia sangat menyayangimu, Tetsu."

"Tidak mungkin Kise_-kun_ bisa menjadi seperti ini. Ada sesuatu. Jelaskan padaku, Aomine_-kun_. Jelaskan, apa yang dilakukan Aomine_-kun_ dulu? Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

Aomine, hanya bisa memandang tanah sambil terdiam. Hanya ada angin malam yang membawa masa lalunya.

"Ini salahku."

[.:.]

A/N: Terima kasih untuk para pembaca serta reviewer. Aku mencintai kalian. Maafkan aku karena gore-nya gagal sekali. Ayolah, aku baru berumur 14 tahun. Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak umur 14 tahun -_- Aku tahu ini pendek dan aneh. Silakan review jika Anda sudi ._.


End file.
